<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Darling Little Love by Autumn__Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931392">My Darling Little Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose'>Autumn__Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve, F/M, First Times, Fluff so much fluff, Gentle Sex, Knotting, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shower Kissing, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o/, alpha prime steve, big men being gentle teddy bears, first heats, gentle alpha steve, love making, omega female reader, soft alpha steve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You want your first heat to be with Steve, he is all to happy to make that happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Darling Little Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In one of my other fic's someone mentioned how nice it is to see big gentle guys and I agree, so here, have some more ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve always found himself alone. Even while surrounded by his team at parties, on missions, he always felt.....alone, unworthy of ever finding a omega of his own. Someone to love him for him, not his title, but as himself, a soft alpha that just....wanted to take care of someone.<b></b></p><p>It’s what every alpha prime wanted, more so then normal alpha’s, the desire was stronger, the need to find a mate was just so much.....more.</p><p>And yet, still, he was...alone....and lonely.</p><p>                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Now call him crazy, but the first time he saw you put a fellow agent in a choke hold and win the sparring match, he was in love. The way you moved not just in sparring, but in the field was something else. You moved with a grace not everyone had and fuck, the way you smelled, peppermint and sea breeze....yeah he was in trouble big time.</p><p>You had powers of some sort, but were wary to show them just yet, it was understandable. Hydra had, had you for years, trying to turn you into a weapon of some sort, it was Bucky who got you out.</p><p>He thought for sure, you and Bucky even had a thing going on, and he tried to ignore the pain in his heart at the idea, but when you corner him one day in the gym showers and boldly arch up on your toes to reach his lips and kiss him brazenly, oh he would be a <em>fool</em> to turn you away when he’s wanted you for so long now.</p><p>He kisses you slow and deep, your naked body sliding along his wet naked body. His hands slide down your back and gently cup your ass cheeks, kneading them as he deepens the kiss, your little mews and moans just spuring him on even more, the scent of you, the pleased scent of happy omega, it was going right to his hind brain and his cock.</p><p>“I want you to help me through my first heat. I…I don’t trust anyone like I trust you Steve.” You finally whisper when you pull back panting softly as you gaze up at him with your beautiful eyes.</p><p>He swallows thickly, “You’ve....you’ve never had a heat?”</p><p>You shake your head and bite your lower lip, “Hydra didn’t allow it to happen and....I....I want it to be you....please....alpha?” You plead with your big doe eyes and fuck he was a goner.</p><p>He bodily pulls you firmer against his body, “Oh sweetheart....oh sweet girl, I would love nothing more.” He whispers roughly by your ear.</p><p>                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>You had fallen in love with Steve Rogers nearly from the moment you saw him. He was big, that had been your first thought, big broad shoulders, big tree trunk arms, his hands...while manly had a look of grace to them.</p><p>When he had turned his big blue eyes to you, it reminded you of those blue flowers outside the hydra base, the....forget me nots. His gold spun hair and powerful looking legs....you had swallowed thickly when you got a good look at his ass in the slacks he wore that day, he was just....fuck he was stunning for a alpha.</p><p>When you started to get to know him though? That was the real hook, line, and sinker for you, he was such a gentle alpha and a alpha prime at that, you had been told they were rare now of days, but there he was, looking like that, acting all sweet and smelling, like clean linens fresh from the dryer and some kind of pound cake.</p><p>Yeah, you had been a goner quickly, but you are <em>delighted</em> to learn he had been just as gone on you as you were of him.</p><p>                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>You barely remember the trip back to the bedroom, but once you feel your back hitting his soft sheets, you let yourself relax and sink into the feeling of him above you, the smell of him everywhere around you, “Steve....alpha.” You whisper as you gaze up at him wanting him so so much.</p><p>You’re confused for all but a few seconds when he goes lower on your body before his lips seal over your clit, your folds, anything he can get his mouth on down there, your eyes widen even as you grip his hair in both hands and cry out from the way he takes you apart on just his tongue alone.</p><p>No ones...ever done this to you....oh fuck, it’s so much, so good, “Sweet girl, that feel good?” He mumbles into the skin of you before plunging his tongue inside your wet heat, you can feel it, your heat ramping up more and more, you start grinding down into his face, “Oh alpha feels so good....I didn’t know.” You cry out as he growls pleased, the sound going right to your hind brain.</p><p>He takes you apart, his powerful hands gripping your thighs to keep your legs spread as he gives you orgasm number one.</p><p>                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He’s on you soon after, kissing you openingly, you moan at your own taste, your legs wrapping around his waist, “Please alpha, I want you inside me, want to feel you...need you.” You plead, your nails digging into his shoulder blades.</p><p>He looks torn for about half a second before he’s purring deeply and plunging his tongue in your mouth as his hands grab yours and intertwine your fingers together as he slowly pushes into you. You would gasp, he was...so fucking big, but you trust him, you knew he wouldn’t hurt you, not ever.</p><p>He starts to push in and hits a little barrier, he pauses and breaks the kiss long enough to look down at you in shocked silence, you bite your lower lip blushing slightly, you swallow thickly, “I’m sorry…. I….I didn’t think you would want me if I...if I was still a virgin…”</p><p>Evan as the words leave your mouth, you know how silly that sounds, if anything, a alpha prime would want you more and he proves that right when he gently grips your chin and makes you look at him, “Sweetheart….” </p><p>His tone makes you look at him, really look at him, his eyes hold so much care and longing, so much awe and wonder, you can’t help but smile shyly, “My alpha.” You whisper feeling silly now at the idea he wouldn’t want you because of that.</p><p>“My omega.” He whispers into your lips before he’s kissing you again, deeply and with a passion that knocks your socks off, when he pushes all the way in, you gasp into the kiss, but he’s quick to distract you from the slight pain with kisses and fingers to your clit.</p><p>Soon enough he has you moaning for him, “Move alpha please, want to feel you connected to me.”</p><p>His eyes darken in lust and love as his fingers intertwine with yours again, his scent...drowning the room in want and need, it smelled like you had your face in freshly cleaned sheets, and when your scent mixed with his, it made you both groan as he starts moving in and out of you slowly at first.</p><p>For how shy you can still be, you both don’t break eye contact, he watches you as he takes you and you watch him as he makes you feel more loved and alive then you have ever felt in your life, “My alpha….my alpha.” You start chanting on a loop as he fucks you harder and harder, you and your body craving it the closer you both got to your peaks.</p><p>When your back arches up off the bed and you scream out his name as you come on his cock, he sucks a deep mark on your neck like a promise of a bite to come once it’s been talked about, oh you relish in the feeling of it and when he bares his neck to you to do the same, you cry softly as you do the same to him.</p><p>He comes as you do it, his roar of your name like the most beautiful music to your ears as his knot locks you both together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unchained Melody was the music muse for this fic &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>